Ear racks are used by veterinarians to position the ears of dogs and other animals after operations such as cropping to ensure proper healing and, in the case of cropping operations, to ensure the cropped ears will assume the desired shape and position. Previous ear racks have been makeshift arrangements using stiff wire (such as that used in coat hangers) and large amounts of tape (typically bandage adhesive tape) to affix the animal's ears to the rigid frame and the frame to the animal's head. These prior art units have had the disadvantage that they worked loose and disengaged from the dog's head due to the movements of the animal.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an ear rack is provided which comprises a rigid frame with a flexible base having a strap-like portion for insertion of the animal's head. The strap-like portion has perforations which engage a latching mechanism. This latching mechanism allows a predetermined amount of movement in the positioning of the strap while it is in the latched condition. This provides the maximum of comfort to the animal wearing the ear rack by allowing some play in the strap. Since the animal is not as irritated during eating, etc., he is less likely to attempt to forcibly remove the rack. Also, the latch is designed to disengage under a predetermined amount of stress on the strap. Therefore, if by chance the ear rack should catch on some object, the violent tugging of the animal causes the latch to disengage and release the animal.